


Midnight Gamer

by Interstellararia



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Nate is trans because i can, have some fluff because i love this game series with all my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: A peaceful night of sleep, that is, until Nate gets out of bed and doesn't come back.





	Midnight Gamer

Elena stirs at the movement in the bed. Looking up with weary eyes through blonde strands of hair, she watches Nate crawl out of bed and shuffle into the bathroom. Perfect opportunity to snatch all the blankets. She scoops some of the covers into her arms and snuggles back down, waiting for her husband to return. 

The toilet flushes, but it takes forever for him to come back. Confused, Elena looks up. The bathroom door was wide open, but no one was in there. She throws the covers off and jogs over to the bathroom. The window’s closed, nothing else out of place. 

That’s when she hears very quiet, but very familiar music coming from downstairs. Elena sighs and grabs her robe before heading down to investigate. She walks quietly through the house. When she gets to the living room, it’s definitely a sight to behold. Nate is sitting on the couch, controller in hand and a blanket over his head. He’s hyperfocused on the game, biting his lip and making faces when he gets to a precarious part of the game. 

“Dumb Bandicoot…” Nate curses under his breath as Crash falls off a platform. He still doesn’t notice his wife slowly walking through the hall and around the back of the couch. She easily sneaks behind him, and can’t help the smile that crosses her face as she leans close and loudly asks;

“What’cha playing?” 

Nate startles with an undignified shriek and slips off the couch and onto the floor. With his arms and legs in the air, he looks like a turtle that’s been flipped over. He gives his wife a wild look. 

“Elena?” His voice cracks, adding to his embarrassment. Elena laughs, giggling until tears are falling down her cheeks. 

“Who else would it be? For real though, what are you doing?” She leans on the back of the couch, looking at her shirtless husband on the floor. 

“I was trying to practice…. So I could beat your score…” 

“Did you have to do it in the middle of the night?” 

“I thought it would be a nice surprise if I challenged you for the dishes again.” 

Elena shakes her head at her husband. “Come on, you can practice after work, which you need to sleep for! You’ve got that big dive tomorrow.” Nate sighs and sits up, scratching at one of the crescent shaped scars under his pecs. 

“Good point.” He stands, grabs the blanket and turns off the system. 

“Come on, let’s get to bed.” Elena smiles and grabs Nate’s hand to lead him upstairs.


End file.
